


Pu-birdy

by CleanFanfiction



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Also some blushing, Come on, Cute, Fluff, Fluffiness, Nesting, Puberty, SO MUCH GUYS, There's also like.. a line of angst if you squint, anyway, but i mean, seriously, so. much. fluff., teen, what's a good fic without a little bit a blushing immaright!?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleanFanfiction/pseuds/CleanFanfiction
Summary: Based on Tumblr User 'Heythatsdeep' Headcannon about Ducks going through a rather embarrasing 'nesting' phase during puberty, in which they build and protect a nest! (You should definitely go read it here to catch some stuff I added but didn't explain in the fic! ---> https://heythatsdeep.tumblr.com/post/168423103284/okay-duck-puberty-headcanon)ANYWAY, basically Huey starts Nesting and completely freaks out. ^_^ Enjoy!





	Pu-birdy

It started off small.

An extra blanket here, another pillow over there. Honestly, Huey didn’t think much of it at first. After all, he was young, and nesting wasn’t really a conversation he (or any of the triplets) wanted to start.

Of course, he knew what it was (what young duckling didn’t?). And he knew it was completely natural and totally normal for ducklings to go through this. But those facts didn’t stop the sinking feeling in his stomach when he finally realized what was going on.

It happened when he was standing in the middle of, well, his nest. Made in the corner of his room, just behind his bookshelves. Tidy, well-built, and with a large opening to see what was going on around him. All Huey wanted to do was snuggle deep into the thick blankets and pillows and read some of his favorite sections of the Junior Woodchucks guidebook.

“Hey, Huey—”

He spun around, heart hammering as he locked eyes with Louie. He stopped, eyebrows raised, as he took in the neatly formed pile of blankets and pillows surrounding Huey.

“Dude.” The snicker was evident in Louie’s voice. “Are you nesting?”

Huey’s response was caught in his throat as he stumbled out of the nest, rushing towards his brother.

“No—what? Of course not! That stuff doesn’t start until you’re like—thirteen!”

“Well, you know, we are going to be thirteen next month so—”

“Besides,” Huey rushed to cut Louie off. He swallowed, his fists clenched, chest tight. “Uncle Donald said that he didn’t start nesting until he was, like, fourteen or whatever and because we’re related it’s highly unlikely for the genetics to play out against us and—"

“Dude,” Louie interrupted with another snicker. “You’re totally nesting!”

Huey pressed his hand over his younger brothers beak. “Not so loud! Uncle Donald could hear!”

“Well, come on!” Louie shoved Huey’s hands off his beak and ducked around him. His eyes glinted as he headed straight towards the nest. “Let’s see what you’ve got!” 

One moment, Huey was a somewhat rational duckling dealing with the embarrassment of being caught nesting. In the next, he was launched into a battle zone to protect what could one day harbor his future family! He had to protect it at all costs.

With a shrill battle cry and the untampered rage of a thousand suns, Huey lunged after Louie. He slammed into the younger boy’s legs and tightened his arms around them. Louie yelped, fumbled into the desk, and the two boys crumbled to the floor with a resounding thud.

“Huey—”

With a roar Huey didn’t know he possessed, Huey yanked Louie away from his nest by the hood, pressed his foot firmly on top of Louie’s chest and hollered. “Stay away from my nest!”

Louie had his hands up to protect his face, eyes wide behind his palms. Huey stood on top of him, shoulders heaving as he took deep breaths. Slowly, the protective nature slid away and Huey was once again, Huey.

“Well,” Louie whispered as Huey jumped away. He looked towards the door, the sound of footsteps rushing up the stairs causing his hands to begin to shake. “If Uncle Donald didn’t know about this before, he’s sure gonna know now.”

Dewey was the first to rush into the room. He had a nerf gun in his hand and startled look in his eyes.

“Who’s being kidnapped!?”

Louie stood up and dusted off his hoodie. “Calm down, Huey’s just started nesting—that’s all.”

“Nesting?” Dewey cocked his head to the side as he walked in to see the nest for himself. Huey bristled and ever so subtly took a step to stand between Dewey and his fort. “But—aren’t we a bit young for that?”

“Not technically, no,” Huey stated. He glanced towards the door, stomach clenching as he heard more people coming. And while the initial embarrassment of being caught by Louie—and now Dewey—wasn’t as bad as before(after all, it was highly probable that they would shortly follow in his newly acquired nesting habits and he’d no longer be the odd one out), the fear of Uncle Donald or—heaven forbid, Uncle Scrooge, heading up the stairs to see what was going on was still very prevalent in his mind. “I’ve heard of some cases starting as young as eleven. In fact, now that I’m thinking back on it, we’re in the perfect age-range for this type of behavior to begin. It’s normal—totally and completely.”

“If nesting is so normal,” Louie crossed his arms with a scoff. “Then why are you still so embarrassed?”

“What’s nesting?”

The triplets whirled around to see Webby standing just outside of the doorway. Her hands were clasped innocently behind her back, and her eyes sparkled with curiosity. 

“Uh—” Louie stepped in front of Huey, dragging Dewey with him to hide the pile of blankets in the corner. “Hey, Webby. Whatcha doing up here?”

“Oh,” the girl shrugged, foot gently kicking at the carpet. “I heard screaming and thought there might be an intruder.”

She paused, eyes scanning the room before snapping her attention back to the boys. “What’s nesting?”

Huey stepped forward, casually leaning against the bookshelf with his arms crossed protectively over his chest. “Didn’t Mrs. Beakley ever sit you down and talk about…”

His eyes flashed with panic and he snapped his head towards Louie.

“About… stuff?” Louie supplied with a shrug.

“Uh, what kind of stuff?”

“You know,” Dewey swallowed. He glanced towards his brothers. “Like… stuff about growing up.”

Webby stayed silent for a moment, her eyes unblinking as she stared at the triplets. Dewey swallowed thickly and couldn’t seem to find a comfortable position to stand in. Louie was frozen, eyes wide and feathers ruffled around the cheeks. Huey kept glancing subtly behind him, checking to make sure nothing had happened to his nest while his back was turned.

“You mean like… getting a job?” Webby finally supplemented. Louie stiffly shook his head.

“Oh…” Webby dragged out. She gave the triplets a disturbed look and shifted. “You mean… about… boys?”

The triplets exchanged another glance, each wearing a grimace.

“Uh, no, not exactly,” Huey answered.

They stopped to listen to the sudden pounding of feet, a loud crash, and Uncle Donalds angry shouts. Then finally, Uncle Donald appeared.

“What is it? What’s going on?” He shouted as he reached the doorway. He leaned against the frame, feathers ruffled and out of breath from the wild dash up the stairs.

“Hey, Uncle Donald!” Louie gave a casual wave. He walked towards him, Huey and Dewey stepping closer together to conceal the nest behind them. “What’s hanging?”

Uncle Donald stood up. His eyes narrowed at the stiff forms of the two eldest. Louie stopped just in front of him, giving a casual grin. 

“Boys, Webby,” he nodded towards the children, taking a glance around the room. “What’s going on?”

“Oh,” Webby spoke up. “We were talking about—”

“Nothin.”

“Adventures?”

“Education!”

Louie took a moment to curse Huey, and then shot a subtle glance towards his brothers. Huey was giving a grin that didn’t quiet reach the eyes, arms folded in front of his chest tightly. Dewey had his arm around Huey’s shoulder, chuckling nervously.

“Uh…” Webby stalled, her eyes dashing from Louie’s to Uncle Donald’s, finally realizing at least half of the situation. Huey, Dewey, and Louie were hiding something from Uncle Donald and needed her help. “Technically, we were talking about adventures and education!”

Louie gave a laugh as he leaned casually against the doorframe. “I mean—how can you have a conversation with these losers and the topic of education and adventures not come up, right guys?”

The others broke into a chorus of uncharacteristic and strained laughter.

“Yeah, good one, Louie.”

“Heh, totally right.”

“Right on the nose there, brother!”

Donald folded his arms and tilted his head back ever so slightly, eyes narrowed into slits. Louie swallowed, his stomach clenching. Huey sat there, cheeks pinching from grinning. Dewey could’ve sworn his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Webby was silent, gripping her hands together in a death-grip as she watched the scene play out before her.

“Okay, then!” Donald suddenly shrugged. He turned away, giving a wave as he left the room. “Just keep it down a little more. Have fun, kids!”

Louie couldn’t stop his eyebrows from shooting up in surprise. “U-uh, yeah, okay! We will!”

The door shut behind him, the occupants stunned into a brief period of silence.

“Did he actually buy that?” Dewey cocked his head to the side. Louie narrowed his eyes and shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets while Huey breathed a giant sigh of relief.

For now, the initial threat of Donald finding out was gone. Of course, logically he knew this wasn’t something he should (or even could) hide forever, but if he were being honest with himself, the subject of nesting wasn’t one he’d thoroughly researched. And while Uncle Donald could be a well of information on this subject, Huey wanted to learn as much as he could before resorting to asking those types of question. After all, what was happening to him was a new and unknown experience.

“So, what are we really talking about?” Webby let the question bubble out of her, unable to contain her growing excitement any longer. “Are we sneaking out? Oh! Are we going to that horror movie playing? Oh! Is it an adventure!?”

Huey shifted away from the group and towards his nest, the urge to jump inside getting stronger by the minute. He swallowed, turning his attention away from the many blankets and pillows piled on the ground and turned his attention back to the problem at hand.

“Webs—chill. We’re not sneaking out.” Louie put a hand on her shoulder. Webby paused, looking between the boys with a frown.

“O-oh.”

“Yeah,” Dewey spoke up and gently shook his head. “This is no adventure, this is real life here.”

“Did something happen?” Webby took a step forward. “You guys are starting to freak me out a little…”

Louie gave a sigh and he pressed his palm against his forehead. He was just trying to have a nice, peaceful, Saturday. Instead he was thrust, quite unwillingly, into a potentially mortifying situation. How were they supposed to explain to Webby what nesting was?!

Unless…

“Dewey—” Louie commanded. Dewey sat up, feet dangling from his position on the bed.

“Reporting for duty!”

“Take Webby outside and tell her the basics.”

“What!?” The shriek could be heard from all the way down in the kitchen, and Louie winced at it’s sharp pitch. “I can’t tell her about Nesting!? Who do you think—”

The door suddenly slammed open and banged against the wall. The group screamed, and Uncle Donald stood triumphantly in the doorway.

“Ha!” Uncle Donald pointed a finger at Louie, who’d once again fallen to the ground. “You were talking about nesting, not–”

Uncle Donald stopped, eyes locking with Huey’s. His Nephew was standing frozen, beak gaping open. Donald looked down to the neatly formed pile of blankets and pillows in the corner, then up to Huey, and then back down to the blankets.

Donald pressed his hand gently against his beak, eyes widening. Oh… Huey was nesting. That’s why there were talking about that… Of course, he knew it was going to happen eventually. They were almost thirteen, and Huey had always been the more mature of the bunch. And, honestly, this was a really good sign that the boys were growing into healthy adults. But still… Della’s little babies were growing up so fast…

“Uncle Donald, are you crying?”

Donald turned and gently pushed Webby towards the door. “Come on, Webby. Let’s go talk with Mrs. Beakley. I think there’s some stuff you need cleared up.”

“Is Huey dying?” Webby asked solemnly as the two left. Louie glanced towards said brother, who had thoroughly buried himself within his nest, hands pressing against his head as he groaned.

“Yup!” Louie answered Webby with a snicker. Donald gave one last glance towards Huey before he shut the door behind them.

“Well,” Dewey spoke up. “I mean, it could’ve been worse.”

“How?” Came the muffled reply. Louie gave a sigh and trudged over and, sure not to cross the imaginary boundary of his nest, sat down.

“Uncle Scrooge, Launchepad, and Mrs. Beakley could’ve all come rushing up here,” he pointed out. Huey sat up, wincing at the thought.

“Yeah, but—"

“Hey, Huey, chill out!”

Huey swallowed again, looking at the ground.

“Yeah,” Dewey walked over, sitting next to Louie. “I mean, you said yourself that this was normal. Why’re you so freaked out?”

“I’m not freaked out,” Huey denied, snuggling deeper into the blankets. And then, through a mutter, he admitted. “It’s just embarrassing.”

“Of course it’s embarrassing,” Louie snickered. “It’s puberty! Everything about this is embarrassing.”

At Huey’s look, Louie hurriedly continued. “But I mean, come on, man! We’re brothers! Do you really think we’ll relentlessly tease you about this?”

Huey crossed his arms. “yes, actually.”

Louie took a pause, thinking his answer over. “Okay, yes, we’re going to tease you. That’s pretty much a given. But my point still stands.”

“Yeah, we’re going to stick by each other, no matter what.” Dewey added with a grin. Huey picked gently at the carpet and his head bobbed up and down.

“Yeah, you’ve got a point.”

“See? The only thing you really need to fear is Uncle Donald wanting pictures or, heaven forbid, Mrs. Beakely walking in while you’re rebuilding,” Louie leaned back, head resting against the wall.

“That is true,” Huey nodded once more, letting his shoulders finally relax. “And, based on the genetics, the likelihood of you and Dewey starting soon is highly probable. I’d estimate within the week!”

Dewey grimaced as Louie sat up with a scowl.

“Dude, don’t even joke about that!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read, and God bless you!


End file.
